Towel
by AngeK15
Summary: A lovely person on Tumblr requested John/Dave, so here it is! It is kind of out of character and rated T because of suggested sexual themes, nothing too detailed though. John goes to Dave's place and is surprised by Dave's get up. 2nd Person no-sburb AU.


**A/N: dude I don't know how buses work in America**

The freezing air bites at your skin and goose bumps arise on your uncovered arms as you slow your run/walk at the bus stop, just as you see the bus pulling up around the corner.

You breathe a sigh of relief- you _just_ made it. Dave sure would have been pissed if you managed to be late for whatever it was he wanted to show you. You think back to your Pesterchum chat the two of you had late last night. He seemed really excited for whatever it was, which was rather out of character for your stoic best friend.

The bus pulls up and your hand digs around in your jean pocket for some change for the bus fare as you climb aboard. You hand the bus driver the money and she gives you a grimace, like she expects you to start smoking and graffiti crude words on the back of bus seats. You smile lightly back at her, and search for a seat on the bus and sit down. You brush you jet black hair out of your blue eyes and look out the window.

The bus starts to move, and you lean back in your seat, not really doing anything. You rub your arms, trying to get warmer, wishing that your dad hadn't decided to throw out your jacket which was perfectly fine and _definitely _not falling apart at the sides as he insisted it was.

You really missed your jacket.

Your fingers tap a meaningless rhythm on the windowsill and you can see the bus driver eyeing you off suspiciously in the rear-view mirror. You feign and innocent smile at her and do a sarcastic wave and she turns away from the mirror and continues driving.

Finally after 5 more stops, the bus pulls over at your destination, right in front of the towering apartment that Dave happens to live in. You hop off the bus without giving any acknowledgement to the driver, and you shove your hands in your pocket to the main entrance. You climb up a flight of stairs slowly, until you finally come to Dave's level. You walk along the row of doors until you get to Dave's, and knock on the door lightly.

The door opens immediately and you know for sure that there is something going on with Dave. He usually takes an 'ironically' long time getting ready. Nevertheless, Dave stands at the door, and to your shock and surprise, he is shirtless, his hair is damp and he has a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. You take a moment to re-gather your thoughts, and you open your mouth to say hi, play off your blush nonchalantly because you definitely do not have a crush on your best friend because you definitely are NOT A HOMOSEXUAL, but what comes out of your mouth is something way different than you expected it to.

"Hi, abs." You don't realise what you said for a few moments until you tear your eyes away from Dave's well defined torso, and to his face. He has an eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on his face. You blush even redder.

"Uh- I mean- h-hi Dave." Smooth, Egbert, smooth.

Dave's eyebrow rises even higher.

"I'm making all the bitches lose their focus today." He says. Like always, his tone betrays no emotion. Emotions are too cool for Dave Strider.

You nod distractedly. Your eyes rake over Dave's body again, but you catch yourself at it, and scold yourself internally.

"Uh, yep… but Dave? Why are you half nude with nothing but a towel on specifically on the day and time that you asked me to come over?" Your voice rises a little, half with confusion and half with something else that you are not sure you want to address at the moment.

Dave pauses for a moment, and he lets his guard down for a moment, and you swear you can literally hear him saying _shitshitshit_ in his head.

"Well, John," He says casually, his face resuming its normal emotionless state. "There comes a time in a man's life when he feels comfortable enough to walk around in a towel in front of his best friend."

You nod again, not really accepting the answer. You are still flustered that your rather attractive best friend is standing in front of you half-nude. Without really noticing, your eyes trace the curve of his mouth, wondering what it would feel like to kiss those cold, full lips, your hands tugging at his hair—

No, John. Stop thinking about him that way. You can't think about him like that. You just need to keep on denying that you have a crush on your friend, and maybe it would go away.

You rub the back of your neck subconsciously. "So, uh, you gonna let me in, or what?"

"Oh, yeah. Come on in, Egbert." Dave says, moving off to the side, so you can enter. You give him a twitchy smile, and shove your glasses which were slipping off your nose back up in position.

You go in, flopping on his couch like you usually do, trying to direct your thoughts to something that _isn't Dave._

"So, uh… where's your bro?" You ask. Dave sits down next to you, and you feel a rush of heat overcome your body. His towel has somewhat loosened and there is a slit in the towel where you can see his leg and his thigh and a bit more. You bite your lip painfully so you have something else to focus on instead of his exposed skin that shouldn't be making you feel so nervous, but it is and you aren't too sure what you should do.

"He's sleeping, like usual. I swear, I would think the guy was dead if I couldn't hear him moanin' in his sleep."

You nod uncomfortably. "Uh, right." You say. You avert your eyes to his plasma TV screen, focusing on it.

You can feel the couch shift a little, and Dave has moved closer to you. Your legs are touching, and you turn back to him, your eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Dave, what are you-?" You break off, because Dave's face is inches from yours. Your heart skips erratically in your chest, and you find your eyes darting from his eyes to his mouth and back again. You involuntarily lean in closer, and your lips are brushing his.

Then, you realise what you just did, and jump back quickly.

Dave looks at you surprised. He doesn't look like he is freaking out that you just almost kissed him. He doesn't say anything at all.

_What the hell,_ you think. Your hand rises to cup his cheek, and you lean in towards him again your eyes close and all of a sudden you are kissing, well more making out than anything. Your hands tug at his hair, and his tongue brushes against the bottom of your lip, his hands are at your waist. Your lips part and his tongue darts into your mouth exploring your taste, and you do the same for him, he tastes mostly of apple juice.

You know that his towel has fallen apart, but it's still covering his lap. His hands claw up your back, under your shirt, and he pulls you with surprising strength into his lap. The towel rides up a bit, and you start grinding against his lap. He groans, and you feel something prodding into your thigh through your jeans, and you're pretty sure you know what it is.

He breaks the kiss for a moment, and tugs your shirt over your head, and you look at him, taking in everything in front of you. You caress his cheek with your thumb, looking at the light frosting of freckles across his nose and cheeks, his pasty, pale face. He still has his eyes covered with his shades, and you want to remove them, but you're not sure if he'll want you to, so you don't. He'll take them off when he's ready.

Suddenly, you hear somebody clearing their throat behind you, and you and Dave stiffen simultaneously.

"Shit." You hear Dave mutter. You look behind you and there stands Dave's bro. His hair is messed from sleep, and he looks at you and Dave with an astonished expression.

You quickly clamber off Dave's lap, and he covers up with his towel again.

"Shit." Dave repeats. Dave's bro crosses his arms, his face resuming into its expressionless default state.

You know that your face has turned as red as a tomato, and you start to stammer out meaningless words.

"Uh… I didn't know- Dave and I we were just-uh we were just—"

"Making out?" Bro supplies helpfully.

You nod, and fall quiet, and then, before you even notice it, Bro has doubled over and for a moment you think he's having a heart attack, but then you realise that he is laughing.

You look at Dave, and he looks back at you, and he is just as surprised as you are. You don't even think that Dave has ever heard Bro laugh before.

After a few moments of staring at Dave to Bro with blatant confusion, shock and embarrassment, Bro stands back up again, dramatically wiping tears from his eyes.

"This is too good." He says. His voice shakes with laughter. "About bloody time. Just next time, don't try to have sex on the couch."

You look at Dave again, the shock has lifted off his face, and you find yourself becoming more relaxed too, even though you're still embarrassed as shit.

Dave looks towards Bro, a smirk on his face. "So if you'll excuse us, Bro, my boyfriend and I have some… adventuring to do in my room."

Your heart skips at being called his boyfriend, as Dave takes your hand, and leads you into his room.

**A/N: And then they made passionate love into the sunset**


End file.
